Finally Together
by lolly4eva
Summary: After all,they're finally together. A sappy LOE one-shot. Warnings..a lot of grammar and spelling errors and characters death.


**Joe's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and saw nothing but darkness. I couldn't beleive the situation I was in on the moment. I couldn't hear sound,I couldn't see light. What happened? I asked particulary to no one. I was alone. Or so I thought. When my eyes adjusted to darkness I was shocked and was really scared. I saw a lot of people. Dead people. Some of them are under a big debris and some are just lying there covered by their own blood. I looked around to see if there is a place without debris but the place was completely destroyed. That's when I realized what was the earthquake. The hotel collapsed because of the earthquake and it killed a lot of people. Including my soon to be fiance,Cassie. I tried to move my body to know if I'm ok and I was. I can move but there's no place I could go so I stayed there and sat facing all of the dead. It was kind of scary being with them. But I had no choise at all. I just have to be thankful that I'm alive. But then,I wasn't sure if I would be getting out of this hell alive. After a few moments of dead silence,I became scared. I couldn't stand the silence,it's breaking my eardrums. I need someone.

'Is anybody there!?'

I shouted hoping there would be someone out there alive so I'm not alone. I heard no responce.

'Hello!? Is anybody there!? If anybody's there please talk!'

I shouted. My eyes started to get teary but I held back my tears. I'm a guy and a guy shouldn't be crying in this situation. At least that's what I believe.

---

I heard a sound and started freaking out. It was the aftershock. More debris started to fall in front of my eyes and it drives me crazy. I can't stand it anymore.

'Ah! If anybody there! Please,I'm begging you,talk!!!'

I shouted. I could hear my voice cracking. I was crying. When the shaking stopped,I closed my eyes. And once I did,I saw 'her'. The only girl I truely love. She was the most amazing girl I've ever met in my whole life. She was always cool and energetic. She never cared about what people say about her. She's not the girly-girl who is scared to fall off the ground and get bruised. She's not afraid to take challenges. She was my whole life. Her name is Lillian Truscott but I called her Lilly. I thought our relation was strong but it wasn't. She cheated on me and we broke up. It was 9 years ago when I was 19 and she was 16. But until now,I'm still in-love with her. And that was the reason why I don't even care what happened to Cassie. Because I don't even like her. My heart belongs only to Lilly. Even though she has hurt me a lot.

----------

I was snapped back into reality when I heard something from the back side of the debris I was leaning on. I opened my eyes,held back my breathe to listen carefully to the sound. It was a singing voice. And it's a woman. Her voice sounds so beautiful and so soft even thought I could hear her fear and sadness through it. And for the first time ever since I woke up,I felt safe and hopeful.

'Somebody there!?'

I asked loudly. The singing voice faded and someone talked.

'Mister? Oh,thank god I wasn't alone.'

I could her crying. Her voice was so familliar. It was sweet and soft and heart melting.

'Hey miss,are you ok there?'

I asked concerned.

'yeah. Fortunately. How about you?'

She asked her voice shaking. She's scared. Very,very scared.

'Yeah. I'm definately fine.'

I said so she would calm a little. And there were silence. She's the one to break it.

'What are you seing there right now?'

She asked with quiet and slow voice. I looked around and like a few moments ago,I could only see dead people. But I hesitate if I should tell her what's in front of me right now. Finally,I've decided to lie because I don't want to scare the woman.

'I..I see nothing but darkness.'

I said and there were pause again before she talk.

'You're lucky,then.'

I heard her sob once,twice and then she started sobbing violently.

'Because a lot of dead bodies are in front of me right now'

She said between her sobber. So,she sees what I see,too. Lying was unnecessary.

'Actually,I lied....That's what I see here,too. I just didn't want to tell you because I don't want you to freak out when you're already are.'

I said but she didn't say anything.

----------------

**Lilly's POV**

I can't believe this is happening to me. This is a hell. Ever since I woke up,all I could see are these dead bodies. I couldn't take this anymore. The silence seems so loud. I have to hear something else. And so I sang to calm myself. That's what I usually do when I'm scared,bored and sad. And singing was the right thing to do because after a while,I heard someone.

'Somebody there!?'

It asked. I was glad and hopes welled up into my body.

'Mister? Oh,thank god I wasn't alone!'

I said. Our conversation weren't getting straight but I was faithful that I has someone to talk to. I asked him what is he seing there and he told me he see nothing but darkness. I thought he's lucky,because all I could see here are dead bodies. But then he told me it was a lie. I didn't say anything but I ain't mad at him. I know he just lied because he doesn't want to freak me out. After a while,I calmed down and the tears were now dry.

'Hey,what was the song you were singing a few moments ago?'

He asked. His voice is so familliar.

'Never had a dream come true. I know it's out of place but,I like the song. I'm sorry that you had to hear my ear-breaking voice'

I said and he chukcled a little. And for some reason,despite our situation,smiled crept on my lips.

'Actually,it was awsome. Your voice were so soft and beautiful. And it helped me feel better.'

He said. I know he was sincere because his voice told me so.

'So,what on earth were you doing here?'

He asked.

'Uhm,it's a hotel,if you don't know Sir. And everyone is allowed here'

I said sarcasticaly.

'Yeah,I know that. But why did you have to stay in a hotel?'

He asked again and I rolled my eyes. This guy is such a kid.

'Because,I'm working here.'

I said and I heard him say,

'Oh.I see.'

And there were silence. It's killing me so I broke it.

'How about you? What on earth were you doing here?'

I mocked his words and he chuckled before answering my questions.

'Well,I was here because I had a date with my girlfriend. Actaully,I was about to propose to her when things happened. And now,there she is,under the debris,in front of my eyes.'

He said but I couldn't hear and sadness or agony from his voice.

'Oh,I'm so sorry Sir.'

I said.

'Don't be. She's just a gold-digger,social-climber evil woman. I didn't even like her.'

He said and I was confused.

'Then why are you proposing to her?'

'Because my parents forced me. They said it would be good for me and they thought if I married the woman I would forget the girl that I truely loved.'

He said. So,he has someone in his heart. But why don't fight for the girl?

'What happened?'

I asked without realizing I was getting into his personal life. But he doesn't seem to care because he told me the story.

'Well,we were dating when we teenager. She was 16 and I was 19 then. We loved eachother very much and were really happy. Or so I thought. One day,someone delivered an emvelope to my house. When I opened it,I saw a picture of her and some guy on the bed. She cheated on me. She tried to explain but I refused to hear it. But you know,I never stopped loving her. Even thought she hurted me a lot. But I pride got in my head. But now,now that I'm facing death,all I want is to tell her how much I love her still. And that I'm willing to listen to her explanation even thought it's all a lie.'

He said. This guy reminds me of my ex boyfriend.

'You know,you remind me of my ex-boyfriend. And our story are kind of similar,too. I also dated this guy when I was 16. I loved him a lot. He was the only guy in my life except for my dad and big bro. And my best guy friend. But one misunderstanding broke us apart. He thought I was cheating on him. And he showed me a piture where me and some guy were on the bed. I tried to explain myself,but he didn't listen. And until now,he's believing onto those lies that one picture showed him. So I think,you should've listened to her explanation. Because she might be set up and troubled that time.'

'I know...I was an idiot then..and I couldn't think straight...So,what really happened to you and the guy on the bed?'

He asked. He seems so interesting in my story.

'Well,I was invited in a party of those who are called 'the populars'. Of course I went because they said my boyfriend were coming and also my bestfriends. But when I got there,I saw no one. There were no parties at all. I was about to go home when someone grabbed my arm and covered my mouth by his hand. And the next thing I knew,I was in a hotel room. I was scared then when I saw the guy walking towards me with an evil smile. And I knew what he was planning to do so I tried to run but he grabbed my wrist and trew me onto the bed. He told me one shout will lead me to hell and he pointed a gun on me. I was scared so I shut my mouth up. Then he started kissing me while I was trying my best to block myself from his kisses. But I was just a girl. A helpless girl. He raped me. And the worst part is,I wasn't even able to tell it to anybody because he treathened me that he would kill my boyfriend if ever I do. Then the broke up happened. I wasn't just physically affected but also emotionaly. After that incident,he moved away with his family and we're not seing eachother for almost 9 years.'

I explained to him.

-------------------

**Joe's POV**

After I heard this woman's story,I've realize how jerk I was that I didn't listen to my ex's explanation. She might have the same reason as this woman. But now,It's too late because I might die here. Only if I could turn back time.

'Are you ok?'

I heard her asked and I noticed I zoned out.

'oh,uhm yeah. Hey,could you sing for me?'

I asked hoping she would say yes.

'Why?'

'Because I need some music. You know,I'm in a band but my own voice won't help me.'

'Oh,ok. What do you want me to sing?'

'The song you were singing a few moments ago.'

I said because those songs seems to fit my situation with my ex. It has nothing to do with this situation we're in now but whatever.

'Ok.'

She started singing. I closed my eyes and listen carefully. Her voice really is sweet and soft. Her singing voice comes from her within and it's the most wonderful thing about it. She sings from her heart and there's only one girl I knew who sings from her within. And it was Lilly. I was getting better and better while she sings but then something unexpected happened. The ground started to shake again and the debris were falling. And the worst part was,I heard the woman screamed.

'AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!'

I was worried,I was she ok?

'Miss,are you ok!?'

I screamed but nothing came back. I got more worried. Is she dead,too?

'Miss! Answer me,please!'

After a pause I heard her talk. And I was really relieve.

'C...can you come here please?'

She asked,her voice trembling. Something bad happened to her,I know.

'What happened? are you ok?'

I asked panicking.

'My..my leg are under a big debris..it hurts a lot'

She cried. I soon looked around to see if there's a hole that I can get in to go beside her. And fortunately I found a hole. It wasn't that big but it wasn't that small,either. I moved closer to the hole and look through it to be sure she's on that side and I saw her,her back facing me. I did my best and succeed to go beside her.

'Are you alright?'

I asked while crawling towards her. And once she turn her head to face me,my body froze,and my breathe almost stop. The girl in front of me was Lilly.

'Lilly...'

I whispered.

'Joe....'

She did the same and she has the same expression as mine. I stopped at the spot for a moment but went back to reality when I saw her bleeding leg and bruised face and body.

'Oh my god Lilly!'

I crawled towards her as fast as I could and when I reached her,I quickly hugged her. As tight as if I don't want to let her go which was true.

'Oh my god'

I was scared and was worried about her. I don't know if she's ok because she doesn't speak a she did hugged me back. I could feel her body shivering and I suddenly wanted to kiss her and tell her everything will be ok. I stared at the brick on her legs and I know it was crazy but anger run through my body. I let go of her and started to get the brick out of her leg.

'AHHHH!!!'

She screamed and it killed me. I stopped what I was doing and looked at Lilly with my teary eyes.

'I'm sorry Lilly but I have to get this off of your leg'

I said. And continue what I was doing. Lilly held back the pain and her voice. After a few try,I finally got it off. I quickly took off my shirt and covered her leg to stop the bleeding then went back to her side and hugged her from beside. She wasn't saying anything. Just hugging me. There were silence between us.

'H..how have you been?'

I asked trying to start a conversation.

'awful...'

She said not even looking at me.

'how about you?'

She asked looking the other direction.

'awful..'

Then there were silence again. The conversation just doesn't last long. I remembered the conversation I had with her a few moments ago when we still didn't know who was who. The eyes widened in realization. She was..raped.

'Oh,I'm so sorry Lilly!'

Suddenly I burst into tears and hugged her more tighter if it was even possible.

'I'm sorry I didn't listen to your explanation. I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you from that bastard. I'm sorry I left you'

She's now crying,too.

'That's ok Joe....Like you said,you couldn't think straight then...I understand'

She said.

'Don't worry Lilly,I'll bring you out of this hell...'

I said and it was true. I'm gonna do everything just to bring her out of this hell. There's no way she's gonna die in here. She didn't say anything,just kept on hugging me and I know she's freaking out. She was traumatized. And I hate it a lot.

'I'm scared Joe..I'm really scared...'

'Shhh...It's ok,Lils. Everything will be ok...'

And I was wrong. Because with the blink of our eyes,another brick started to fall again. She screamed,and it shattered my heart into million pieces. I hugged her tightly and covering her from those rocks. The shaking didn't stopped.

'I love you Lilly. And I'm ready to die now that you're in my arms again. And that I was able to tell you how I love you after all this years.'

I said,ready to die. I looked at her to see if she's crying or what. But she wasn',she was smiling.

'Me too Joe. I'm hapy now that I'm in your arms again. And that I finally made you listen to the truth. I love you Joe. And dying in your arms,is my ideal death.'

She said. The building were falling down and down. Lilly and I intertwined our hands and lied there in eachothers arms. She started to sing,the song she was singing earlier.I smiled and sang along with her. We sang and sang until we died....

* * *

I opened my eyes and I saw light. I looked around to see where Lilly was and I panicked when I didn't see her by my side.

'Lilly!?'

I screamed. I realized that I'm not in the broken building anymore. I heard the wave hitting the shore and the seabirds singing. I saw a huge ocean and I knew it. I was in Heaven. My eyes started to tear for I was too scared that I might left Lilly behind,again. I started to sob violently until I heard it. The sweet,gentle voice of Lilly.

'Joe? Why are you crying?'

She asked. I turn around and saw her standing right in front of me wearing a white soft long dress that dance in the breeze. Her smile was shinning just like the August sun.

'oh,Lilly!'

I hugged her tight,not wanting to let her go ever again.

'I'm here Joe. Don't cry. We're together now,and nothing could tear us apart ever again.'

She said hugging me back. And I swear,I saw an Angel smiling at us from behind the trees in the forest at the beachside.

We're finally together. Again.

* * *

**Author's POV**

The ambulance siren were ringing around the city together with the sirens of Firemans. It carries a lot of dead bodies and injured mind.

'We're so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Jonas,Mr. and Mrs. Truscott. But,you're son and you're daughter were found,dead.'

The four parents cried louder. They couldn't believe it. Their children were dead.

'oh my...poor Joe...he was so young'

Denise cried out while hugging her husband. Nick and Kevin,Joe's brothers were crying,too.

'He didn't even had the chance to be with Lilly again.'

Nick said staring at the distance.

'I don't know who Lilly is but,if she's the blonde,beautiful girl,you might be wrong.'

One of the rescuer said.

'What do you mean?'

Miley,Lilly's bestfriend asked. She was crying,too.

'And yeah,Lilly's a blonde girl,and she's..beautiful...'

Oliver,Lilly's best guy friend said,his voice shivering at the last sentence.

'Well...'

Before the rescuer could say anything,two dead bodies were out of the building. And it was Joe's and Lilly's. Both of families and friends came towards it. They uncover their dead bodies and despite their situation,smile crept their faces. It was small smile yet full of warm.

'We saw them like that. Hugging each other and smile were on their faces. This is our first time seeing this kind of things and it made us feel how much they loved each other. And how happy they were to die in each others arms. I think,they're happy wherever they are now.'

The rescuer said before walking away with the two bodies.

'I'm happy for the both of them...They finally are together'

Oliver said smiling weakly. And they might not noticed it but,they were all smiling.

'They are finally together.'

=THE END=

_ok,I know that was sad and horrible and whatever you call it._

_But honestly,I worked on this story for almost a month._

_Unbelievabel?well,believe it cause it's true._

_And I'd written this story a long time ago._

_There's a lot of grammar and spelling errors but since I worked hard on this,I decided to upload it._

_Thanks for wasting your time in this..hehe.._

_It's been a long time since I last posted a story._


End file.
